


Apologise For Ruining Me

by INerdMuch



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: A LOT OF TORTURE, Body Horror, Fear, Like, Torture, fight me veronica, gentle screaming is the aesthetic, graphic depictions of a bitch, looking at u Highres, so many references, um, ur mum - Freeform, whats a schedule, why, ya bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INerdMuch/pseuds/INerdMuch
Summary: Flug and Black Hat are at VillainCon! It's a great opportunity to buy and sell and steal, and to also apparently get tortured.By signing Flug up for a 'talent show', Black Hat condemns Flug to unimaginable humiliation and torture, whilst also being chained to the floor and trapped by holy crosses.He was going to kill that half bred and hideous creature of it was the last thing he did, after she ruined his scientist!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmmmmm smell that sweet sweet anxiety
> 
>  
> 
> Bbbbbbbbasically renouncing ur villainy is like being banned from villainy, and u basically are exiled. Ur lucky that u aren't killed!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

"I do so enjoy the uselessness of VillainCon," Black Hat grinned, cane stabbing the floor. It left a circular singe mark, probably for intimidation. Flug nodded next to him, bag exceedingly weighty.

He was setting up their stall, a long table with several pedestals to show off products. A spotlight was on one of their more popular tracker disrupters and their flamethrower. If it were up to him, he would have placed his brand new organ ray in the place of power, but he was not going to defy his boss.

As he finished polishing a wand that electrocuted magician type heroes to a mirror like shine, a woman in bright pink trotted up to them. She looked like a toad, but with a meticulous perm and a far worse temper.

"Mistah Black Hat sir!" She chirruped, rocking in her flowery heels. "What an honour! Ah was wonderin' if y'all want tah sign up for the minion show?"

"The what," droned Black Hat boredly, examining his gloves, and frowning. He removed one of the velvet grey objects and dropped in in Flug's hand, soon followed by another. "There's a tear in the left thumb and right index. Do fix it, Doctor."

"Well, yah see, this year, we've decided that instead of just showing off the Villains, their henchmen and minions compete in a little pageant. Show off your assets and such," she cooed, and sent a look to Flug. The scientist shivered as a wrenching pain crept into his gut. He felt like he'd been bathed in icy water, but couldn't explain why.

"Yes, yes, whatever," Black Hat said, flicking a silver quill from thin air. He wrote down his name in elegant calligraphy, green ink stark against the white paper and blank lines. The woman thanked him profusely, and waddled off to harass another set of villains.

As a customer approached, the two set forth to sell products and forget about the useless encounter.

~~~

"Can all minions and henchmen please report back stage? The show will begin in one hour! Repeat, the show will begin in one hour!" Screamed the intercom, and Flug wiped the oil from his gloves on a rag. He'd just been elbow deep in sparking wires and lubricant, and was not pleased at the interruption.

"I s'pose I had better get over there," he sighed, mostly to himself. Black Hat nodded anyway, not looking up from his book. Though the dust cover said; 'Ancient Torture Methods', he'd peeked inside and realised that his boss was reading The Hunger Games.

Typical, really.

Slinging his lab coat over his back, the scientist trotted away, looking for a place to discard his gloves and put on a new pair. Grimacing, he decided he could survive until after whatever Ms Toad wanted.

Pushing back large curtains, he collapsed in a chair near the back. He was way to tired for this. Sighing, the doctor managed to sit up as the gruesome lady in pink sashayed in. Being stuck behind two very big half giants, he could only make out the cherry bow atop her dyed brown hair.

"Well," she started brightly, clasping her hands tightly. "It seems that everyone is here. Never hurts to do roll call, however! Rufio?"

"Yeah."

"Thomas?"

"Yes."

"Baffle?"

"Mm."

"Cathie?"

"Whatever."

"Marci?"

"Yes."

"Hart and Clark?"

"Yebo," South African giants. Who woulda thought? They tended to stay north. The giants, not the South Africans.

"Flug?"

"Yello," replied the doctor, eyes closed. Not that they could tell behind his goggles. He would have given a salute, but didn't exactly crave oil on his bag. He only had two spares on him.

The judge frowned at him, and the icy feeling returned. Flug decided he very much did not like her. He opened one eye lazily, and shut it. She'd stopped staring at him.

"My name is Highres, Highres Order. I'll be the judge today in the contest. First up, we'll need medical information-"

"Why would you need to know our medical shit?" Cathie burst out. She wore a pale blue sundress, which complimented her bright ginger hair and brown eyes. A splatter of freckles dusted her entire face, and she wore thick spectacles. She had been holding a bag, covered in pins from different shows.

"We need to know what to do in an emergency," Highres said icily, and Cathie sat down, cowed. "Any other questions?"

Silence. Highres smirked, and sent them to their 'dressing rooms'. These turned out to be three metre squares sectioned with hospital curtains. This was apparently enough privacy for Thomas, who stripped and began to put on a sparkling suit.

Flug felt very self conscious with his appearance. He knew that he looked a mess. Covered in oil and wiring, no sleep in over thirty hours and running on caffeine? He was the stereotypical anxious loser. He slid into his section and retreated to a corner. Glancing about, he removed his gloves and replaced them with inhuman speed. He sighed and flexed his fingers, watching the yellow plastic bend. He put on his lab coat properly, and buttoned it up to the top. Finishing that, he dropped his old gloves in the watebin provided.

Then he stepped out. Highres stood there, grinning with her shiny lips and dirty teeth. She looked... wrong. And he couldn't pin down exactly why. It raised his hackles, and his instincts screamed run. He told them to shut up and listen.

"Now that you know where you'll wait between acts, we shall tell you exactly what's going to happen!"

As Flug listened, he wished he'd run.

~~~

Black Hat looked at the plastic chair in disdain. It simply wouldn't do, to be sat on something so pathetic. Snapping his claws, a mahogany throne slowly grew before his eyes. Lined with pillows so comfy they were sacrilegious, it fit him perfectly. And he was at the back, so no one could complain! Not that they'd dare to.

Settling down, he watched with interest as the hall filled. Each villain was one of his customers, and were moderately well known. None as famous as him, but then again, everybody knew Black Hat, bane of the light, killer of angels.

Or something. He never bothered to remember all of his titles, bestowed to him by adoring and fearful members of the community.

Highres toddled on stage and beamed. He'd never bothered to look at her, not properly, and as he did, her frail glamours faltered. He glimpsed greenish brown skin, wet and rotten, doleful red eyes and sharp teeth. It caught his interest. What was a useless rot demon doing on Earth? He sniffed the air. Oh, that was disgusting! That thing on stage was half succubus, oh that is just _nasty_ in _so_ many ways.

Visibly gagging, Black Hat made as if to leave unnoticed. He was withdrawing Flug, he couldn't stand being near this low level, half bred, filthy, mangy, mutt of a demon. As an aristocratic Eldritch, she was absolutely gross. He could kill her now, but VillainCon had strict rules on killing inside the building.

Before he could leave, however, thick metal walls sprang from the ground up, coming to a spherical top. The other villains tested the walls suspiciously, and some began shouting when it didn't even move under their blows. They stepped back as Black Hat raised a thick tentacle from his back, and tested it warily. He snapped the limb back in sudden pain.

It was tempered with holy water.

Holding his smoking tentacle in shock, he slowly retracted it. Angrily, he grew more limbs and began to bear the walls heavily, only to draw back as holy water burned him. His eyebrows furrowed, and he tripled in size. A cough interrupted him.

"I'm afraid you can't leave. Created with holy water, with blessed crosses layered through it, it is designed to kill you if you touch it for too long," burbled the rot-succubus. She'd dropped any pretences, and now was a exceedingly curvy demon. The attraction was put off by her amphibious skin and toad-head, and the fact that she stank of corpses.

"Give me one reason not to kill you, and then call up Lucifer to kill you as well, and then Asriel. Because I will do it," threatened Black Hat, growling out each word. His back had erupted in spines, and his mouth was filled with teeth that dripped with venom. The eyes that had ruptured over him really set the whole mood.

"Oh, silly me! I forgot to tell you!" Giggled the demon, and several bugs crawled from her fat lips. He heard someone retch behind him, but couldn't be bothered with their weak stomachs. "This isn't just some silly talent show, oh no, no, no! Today, we experience true humiliation, and the meaning of pain. First up, we have an absolute Darling. Thomas, come on out!"

And onto the stage staggered the minion. He had seemed fine, just over an hour ago when admiring one of Flug's favourite rays. Now? Not so much.

Blood splattered his chest, where a shard of glass was protruding. He was also nearly naked, only clothed in a very small loincloth. He had been tan, but now his skin was pale and sweaty, and his blue eyes darted about in fear. He stumbled to the centre stage, and stood still.

A female villain began to stride towards him, crying out his name. She had rainbow hair, and a white tee shirt. Her name was Pills McHeart, if Black Hat recalled. A healer who drew her power from those nearby. She enjoyed his range of medical poisons. She hurried, but was suddenly slammed into her chair by an invisible hand. Ropes sprang from the back, forcing her to stay still. She screamed, straining to get to Thomas.

Soon, all of the villains were bound to their chairs, except for Black Hat, who was restrained and chained to the floor by his wrists, throat and ankles. They made him sluggish and unable to move, but his thoughts were clear and rushing. He was even muzzled like some beast!

"Now, Thomas, recite your lines, and you can go sit with your master," purred Highres. Thomas fearfully strained away from her bad breath, and gasped shallowly. He looked at Pills, and nodded slowly.

"Villainy is a hideous thing to do. I re-renounce my- please, I can't do it!" He cried out, tears welling in his eyes. "I don't want to do it!"

"You must!" Cackled Highres. After pulling out the glass shard from between his ribs, she placed the barrel of a gun at his jugular, and Thomas whined pitifully. Pills was screaming. Highres cut a star into his shoulder roughly, and tears streamed earnestly down Pills face.

"Thomas! Just do it, I won't get rid of you! Thomas, just do it, come to me," she sobbed, as Highres continued her sick artwork.

"I renounce it," Thomas managed, choking. "I renounce my faith in villainy, and I shall never associate with a villain again of my own free will."

He was dropped unceremoniously off the side of the stage, and a crack rang out. His legs were broken, and he had to crawl over to Pills. She hugged him the best she could with only her legs, and his cuts began to glow. They slowly healed, and Thomas was latched down next to her.

"We will be keeping this up," Highres said sweetly. "Until someone decides that they don't want to renounce their evils. And then they shall compete in various talents. The only catch? You lose, you either die or renounce villainy."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's ya boi

(Ch2)

Flug couldn't breathe. Give up his one good thing? Say goodbye to Dementia, 5.0.5... Black Hat? He wouldn't be able to do it! He couldn't just up and leave because some demon told him to. He had to watch 5.0.5 reacting to things, stop Dementia eating the curtains, and crank out new inventions for his boss! He was there because he needed to be, and because he loved it!

Cathie was called up next. She balled her fists in her blue sundress, which was slightly purple with Thomas' blood. When he'd resisted, Highres had stabbed him, effectively shocking the rest of the minions into silence. Thomas had been forced up first, and they'd heard him renounce his villainy. After a few moments, Cathie began to wail loudly. A second female voice joined in, and Flug realised something with a huge jolt.

Every henchman here was in a romantic relationship with their boss.

Thomas was with Pills, Cathie with Ms. Letten, Rufio and Malloy, Baffle and The ToyBoy, Marci and Bubble, and Hart and Clark were polyamorus with Bellie.

Except for Flug.

He'd wanted a romantic relationship with his boss, fantasised even, but never acted on it. He was very sure that Black Hat was very much uninterested. He'd cried over it sometimes, muffling his sobs with his pillow when he remembered to get to bed. He refused to cry now, however.

Cathie didn't return, but her crying stopped. There was blood dripping from the stage, but Ms. Letten had stopped as well. It was likely she'd renounced, as Highres wanted them to survive the first round.

Up went Marci then.

She was gone a very long time, but she didn't make a sound. She even walked back in, straight backed and teary-eyed, not crying despite the large gashes running up and down her arms, and the loss of her shirt. Nothing covered her top, and Flug looked away respectfully.

He took off his lab coat and tore it into lots of strips. He offered her one, which she tied around her chest, before kindly rejecting anymore for bandages.

Then up went Rufio. He had tried to keep happy, and smiled as best he could. With red streaked hair and a leather waistcoat, he came off as a bad-boy, but had been nothing but charming. His eyes were orange, but that was the least weird thing about him. He had wings, retractable wings, for badness' sake!

However, from the whimpering, it seemed that he wouldn't last. Rufio didn't come back, and the room got colder. Baffle made as if to go on stage to check, but was stopped by Clark, who shook his head warningly. As it turned out, he needn't have stopped Baffle. Because he was called up.

And he too did not return. He screamed, though. Loud and high pitched and scared.

Second to last, Flug stood up. He steadied his breathing, and shuffled on stage, fearful.

He couldn't see the audience he knew was there. He could faintly recognise the outlines of each villain, and the heaving shape on the floor had to be his boss. Especially if that was a tentacle he saw flailing.

Highres gestured to centre stage, and he knelt. She tapped his shirt, and with ever shaking hands, he pulled it off, never displacing his bag or gloves. Kneeling beside him, the halfling cooed into his ear. He didn't flinch.

"Now, I suppose you know what I want you to do," she practically moaned, breathing in deeply. "You smell especially delicious, Flug. Are you sure you're fully human?"

Nodding furiously, Flug looked her dead in the eye, lifted his bag to expose trembling lips...

... and spat a wad of saliva straight onto her toadish face.

A blow to his cheek pushed the bag back down, but he paid dearly for his defiance. She wore metal capped stilettos, and kicked him onto his back, before standing on him and jumping. He could feel a rib crack, and she'd punctured his skin. He could feel the blood dribble down his waist.

"Repent, vile sinner!" She screamed, and stopped on him thoroughly. "Filthy, filthy, FILTHY!"

Flug coughed up some blood and made a shout of pain, his vision fuzzing slightly. "No."

He was tossed backstage, and heaved himself to a corner. Bruises blossomed over his back like hellish roses, and the cuts stung like thorns. He gratefully accepted the cloth offered by a concerned Marci, and retreated to his dressing room.

He tended his wounds alone.

~~~

The eldritch horror twisted in his chains, convulsing hideously. He choked back his tongue, and retched. A spark of flame rippled along his teeth, bright red. He bucked and writhed, making unholy noises worthy of any top end hell hound. Cerberus would be jealous.

He had swollen and ripped his clothing, but he didn't care whatsoever.

That thing had touched Flug. It had hurt Flug. It had dared to do so in front of him, and laugh. It would pay a thousandfold, and he'd see to it that after Flug got his revenge, it'd be sentenced to the worst of the worst in Hell.

Snapping and snarling, he could do nothing but wait.

~~~

Clark and Hart returned, mostly unscathed. They'd been silent, uncaring. They loved their spouse to much to give them up.

The four were silent, until Flug saw something glint in Thomas' bag. Pulling it out, it turned out to be a large packet of Cheerios and two large bottles of off-brand soda.

Doling it out, the quartet stayed silent and ate their measly food. It seemed that Highres was going on one of her speeches. They ignored them as much as possible, as she preached on how villainy was wrong, and that they were despicable. As she ranted, however, a primal roar tore through the dome. Flug knew that it could only be his boss, and wished he'd listened in on the speech. The other three jumped in fear when another scream of rage and untold horror rang out, lined with words of ancient civilisations.

"What the hell was that?" Yelped Clark, shivering slightly. Flug looked at them, uncaring.

"My boss. Surely you know that Black Hat is very possessive of his property?" Horrified gasps rang about.

"That- that's thing, moving on the floor, was Black Hat?" Whispered Marci, realisation washing over her. "I could see a monster on the floor, part of being half vampire is night vision, and he was chained down. There were pieces of paper with sigils and loads of rosaries, I thought we had to fight it!"

Flug snapped his head back, goggles narrowing in pure, unfiltered rage. He shakily stood, balling his fist in anger. If he didn't ramp down on this, he'd do something he'd regret.

"To torture me? Fine," he snarled. "To try and do something like this to my Jefe? Oh, by all things I consider important, they will not breathe whilst I do. Not when they do- this."

Hart shuffled away slightly, and Flug sank to the floor, boiling in hatred. It was a similar aura that Black Hat gave out, even when normal. Danger, stay away!

And then Marci was called onstage.

As Flug stewed, trying not to break something, Hart and Clark huddled together, fearful. Marci had been gone for half an hour now, and the noise from the theatre had become indistinct, as if underwater. Then there was a muffled groan, and a few seconds later Marci zoomed in, straight through the curtains of a dressing room.

Flug went to comfort her, but was warded off by her ashamed glare. He pushed some lab coat strips to her, and turned away. Whilst he'd gone to her, Hart and Clark had left.

They didn't come back, even an hour later.

Marci had tried opening her mouth to speak, but couldn't. She made grabby hands for the soda, and took a long swig. Shivering, she tucked her legs to her chest and dribbled. Her tears had long dried. She turned her baleful gaze to him, and trembled.

"Renounce. Please," she croaked, and Flug could do nothing but shake his head. "Id best warn you, then. She's about to-"

Flug never got to hear that warning however, as he was sentenced to another round on the stage. His back cracked as he stood, and dull throbs traced his back. Standing shakily, he tentatively crept forward, pushing back the curtain. Highres gestured at him impatiently, and Flug walked slowly on stage.

Pushed to his knees, all he could do was keep his gaze forward. Highres circled him, and snapped her webbed fingers sloppily. Ropes ensconced his body, and elevated him into the air. He writhed, trying to close his legs as they were tied to each side of him.

"We all know your boss is rough with you on screen," Highres murmured. Though her voice was low, it rolled around the room. Black Hat growled loudly, and snapped. "Oh, hush. How does he treat you otherwise? Is he kind?"

"He's an Eldritch horror you bitch," spat Flug angrily. "He doesn't do 'nice', capiche? He no comprehendo yo words. He is an evil being, who has taken over this world so often it bores him!"

"I asked how he treated you!" Yelled Highres. She rubbed a hand over his chest, and Flug twitched away. "Not how he acts!"

"He- it matters not!" Flug was ready to slice this woman's face off.

"He's your lover, isn't he? Tell me," she shouted, and Flug couldn't help his laughter. It bubbled out of his chest, and trickled through the auditorium. Black Hat looked up, confused. He shrunk to half his grown size, and cocked his head.

"S-Sir, she thinks we're in love!" Flug shouted joyfully. "Oh, how I wish it were the case, but H, I gotta tell you..."

The silence was tangible. Tension washed over Highres, and the sick woman began to breathe heavily. Flug bowed his head, and felt ashamed.

"We're not."

"Well then, you should be able to renounce your villainy with ease then," began Highres, green flesh bubbling like water covered in algae. "All it will take is-"

"I wasn't finished. I may not be in a romantic relationship, dearest Highres, but he is my boss, and I know I am at least worth something to him. So no, I won't renounce my villainy." Flug panted a little as the ropes tightened, but glared ferociously at his captor.

Before Flug could blink, Highres leaped toward him, shrieking like a deranged banshee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ye I'm just posting as many chapters as possible


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy bitches wassup

Ch3

Sometimes, descriptions do no justice to the torture one individual may experience during his or her lifetime. Nothing written in any script or depicted by any painter may glance upon the torturous humiliation that any human being may be forced to feel.

He'd tried to keep his eyes closed as Highres continued her assault. He'd stared at the floor as his minion was molested in body and mind, as he screamed and begged for an end. Black Hat had sightlessly raged, forcing himself to gaze anywhere but the stage, rumbling and roaring. His body bubbled, and his head became a shapeless maw, teeth pulsating along the gums, fifteen green tongues clicking and scratching at the air.

Flug knew his master was raving in his chains, and he could see how his eyes averted from the torture of the scientist. He could see the faint outline of some monstrous beast, and the clanking of chains melted with the howls of rage. Flug wanted to reach out, escape into the safe confines beneath his eldritch boss. Black Hat wouldn't bother hurting him, despite his threats.

As he was forced to do the unthinkable, he retreated into his head. He let his thoughts envelop him, not the ones that screamed in the now, but the ones that wondered about his little family, the ones harmlessly remembering that he needed to water the garden.

Flug began to let his eyes unfocus, the room blurring as he strolled into his neural net, wandering aimlessly through the benign thoughts of any ordinary man. Boring things that most creature ignored. The smell of roses that rolled heavily over the garden in summer at the manor, the ones he tended tirelessly, so that his boss could enjoy the sweet and heady scent. The touch of fur tracing his neck when 5.0.5 ensconced him in a hug, growling in happiness. The sight of Demencia, wet and muddy after escaping the zoo and missing two teeth. The taste of anything that went passed his lips. The sound of music through headphones, wrapping around him in a calming blanket of noise.

Highres wasn't satisfied with this. She wanted the doctor to scream, to beg and whine. She wanted to break him down, ruin him. Looking into his dull eyes, she supposed he was far enough gone. He needed to be coherent for the finale, she supposed, admiring his face pityingly.

Grabbing him, she tossed him carelessly backstage, awfully satisfied at his broken yelp. Then sighing, she turned to the audience.

"You can leave, if you like. I won't stop you, but it will not be comfortable."

The second an opening appeared, Cathie escaped with her mistress, dragging Thomas along. Hart and Clark didn't budge, and so they stayed. Rufio was clutching his spouse as they staggered out, and surprisingly, he began to fly the second he was out of the dome. His master was carried, and they disappeared into the clouds. Baffle had, strangely enough, stayed. His master cooed and cuddled him, stroking his hair gently, whispering praises.

The opening snapped shut, and silence swapped the dome.

~~~

They were given ten minutes to prepare to go onstage. Marci had simply stretched, and wiped away any of her tears. She stood, resolute and hardened against Highres.

Flug had struggled to his feet, swallowing the pile in the back of his throat. With shaking hands, he'd pulled away his gloves, and dropped them to the floor. They gave a rubbery slap against the stone.

They shook hands and exited the wings.

Kneeling either side of Highres, they both stared forward. They'd made a plan, that they hoped would succeed long enough to free Black Hat, and let him unleash his full fury.

Flug shivered as Highres began to stroke his spine, running moist fingers along the prominent bones. She let a long, prehensile tongue that traced his chin under his bag. He failed at hiding his flinch.

Shaking, Flug removed his bag.

Two milky eyes stared blankly into the darkness, shining from a bundle of mismatched flesh. Patches of burn scars shimmered and stretched. Half burnt away albino hair poured over his scalp, trailing to just below his chin.

Turning the malformed monstrosity of his face to the demon, he took a deep breath, and screamed, loud and high pitched. The scream gained volume rapidly, ringing around the dome, until it stopped suddenly. Highres has been deafens by the noise, and was shaking her head and crying as blood dribbled down her face and poured over her pink suit. One of her eyes had burst, showering the half-banshee in blood.

Marci took the oppurtunity to swipe a set of keys from the distracted and distraught rotting succubus, and slide off of the stage. She ran, nearly falling over twice, but righting herself soon enough. She slid to a stop in front of Black Hat, who turned his head. Marci unlocked his collar and limbs, and fell back.

Highres had returned to her unmarried form, healed in only a minute. She raised a fist to smash the smug look off of the inhuman doctor's face, when a hand caught her wrist. She swirled, ready to sock Marci in the eye, to come face to chest with Black Hat.

Darkness suddenly swamped the room, and the wrenching crack of a limb being removed invaded the near silence. The squelch of muscle fibres tearing and the spurt of luminescent white blood sprayed over Flug. The scientist stood, dripping, and grabbed a dark and whimpering shape. Placing his lips to her skull, he screeched.

Though muffled by the spasming Highres, it still sent horrified shudders throughout everyone in the room. Heavy breathing came at the finish, and the lights rose.

Marci clutched Bubble, and slowly, the dome fell. It unshuttered, and everyone except a certain eldritch and half banshee ran to the exits. Sobbing was heard, but soon it left.

Now alone beside the corpse, Black Hat turned to Flug and crooned. The tired scientist gulped and sniffed, before stumbling into the open arms of his boss. Shuddered wails caused his body to roil, and Flug snagged his fingers into the soft dark suit before him.

Black Hat gently patted him, shushing him and muttering soft nothings. Blubbers continued to wrack the young man, so he sat, and dragged him into his lap.

As the sunset bathed them in golds and reds, the dome finished unshuttering, and they found themselves back at VillainCon. Horrified crowds stared as the scientist known for his sadism and mind wept and yowled in the arms of an unfeeling evil being that could kill with less than a look.

Before Flug could wonder what they'd think of his face, Black Hat had tugged a fresh bag over him, and gently situated the goggles on his nose. He swept his employee into a tight embrace, and stood. He kicked at Highres' corpse as he passed, wishing very much to maul it beyond rebirth.

Instead, he carried Flug to their stall. Snapping his fingers, the entire thing was transported to home, and he casually ripped open a portal to the hotel room he'd booked. They wouldn't spend the rest of the week he'd payed for here.

Flug could use a nice holiday gift after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awkward Jazz moves


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KARKALISCOUS  
> DEF.  
> MAKE TEREZI LOCO

Getting the man to detach himself was the first step. For the first hour he'd been inconsolable, clutching at him like a baby panda. Black Hat wouldn't have minded it at all if the half human wasn't so filthy, still coated in those fluids from earlier, wounds unbandaged and filthy.

Gently prying the grabby fingers from his coat, he placed Flug with the utmost care into the bathtub. He filled it with warm water, and made to leave the human. He was stopped at the door as Flug's breathing became laboured. He was about to continue his panic attack, and the eldritch did not need that whatsoever.

So he stayed nearby, materialising a book to read as his scientist scrubbed at his skin with expensive hotel room soaps and shampoos. His hair glowed slightly, gently lighting up the dim room with a soft white glow. An annoying habit of banshees. At least he could communicate without screaming.

Quietly, Flug dried himself and pulled on the clothes offered to him by his boss. Silk, grey and comfy, they were a luxury to his skin, smoothing over his flesh like a cloud over a blazing sky. Once fully dressed, he staggered to bed, his boss following him. Once he'd been situated between the luxurious blanket and downy duvet, the demon left to order room service to bring food.

And a bottle of arsenic or rat poison.

~~~

The food had been rather good. Though it was just porridge, honey and some biscuits, Flug found himself eating more than his usual bird like pickings. When he'd tried to stop initially, Black Hat had picked up the spoon and forced it back into his mouth.

Speaking of which, the demon had an extremely rare steak, garnished with creamy sauce and sprinkled with shavings of bone. He'd already swallowed an entire bottle of arsenic, and was looking rather tipsy. He managed to put their plates on the side, and turned to the doctor.

"Scootch over, cur. Do not make haste to blabber, fool. I am taken by a sudden fatigue, and am to rest here," he growled, slipping under the covers. Flug nodded quickly, and set about snuggling into Black Hat's side. At his volatile look, he hastily made as if to edge away. However, a thick and dry tentacle secured him in place, and within seconds, his boss was asleep.

~~~

As morning rolled around, they spent most of it in bed, half asleep. Neither wished to move, but eventually the time caught up with them.

Lazily, Black Hat changed with a blink of his eyelid. Flug crawled from the warmth of the duvet and began to put on some day clothes. He wore an oversized white and fuzzy jumper, and a pair of black jeans. He refused to wear anything other than his plane socks, and he pleasely wriggled his toes. Finally, he slipped his hands into some soft grey gloves, evidently a very old pair of his boss's.

Delightful!

They quickly stole some food from the fridge, and made their way outdoors. In the cloudy grey of London City, they strolled around jovially. Black Hat had put on a human disguise, which was dark skinned and dressed expensively. Designer jeans, a red shirt, leather jacket by Versace and the coolest black boots from Gucci.

They strode in and out of shops on they highways, and dipped into the science museum. Flug managed to purchase a build-your-own model plane, and Black Hat didn't complain. They sat in a random cafe, and Flug assembled his new toy with deft fingers.

As they drank their tea, it began to rain. Instead of waiting out the shower like any sane, or at least English, person would, they ran outside. Ducking into a huge store, they managed to find a section for umbrellas. Flug scooped out one covered in calculations and diagrams, but Black Hat had other ideas.

Pulling out one with the hilt of a sword for a handle, he touch the vicious point in a manner that was far to predatory.

After purchasing them, the two took a long stroll in Hyde park. As the rain drizzled to a stop, they shook out their umbrellas. Black Hat grinned dangerously, and held his up like a fencing sword.

"En Gaurde!"

They clashed, sloppily exchanging blows in the wet grass. Lauhter bubbled from their chests, and yesterday seemed as if it had never occurred. Finishing their duel with Flug dramatically dying ("Stop twitching, you're dead!" And "Blehhh, ugh, tell Fives I love him, oh no!"), the two stopped for ice cream. People stared as if hey were crazy, eating ice cream in March, but one glare from Black Hat sent them scurrying.

The day drew to a sweet close, and they used the luxury of an elevator to the penthouse suite that a certain Eldritch had rented. Without checking the price. It didn't matter that the demon was a quintillionaire.

With a tired sigh, Flug changed into his pyjamas and flicked on the television. He shoved fish fingers up his bag, nibbling on them. Flug couldn't lie, they weren't all that bad, even with custard.

He came to the BBC, and let himself get excited. His excitement fell flat as he slowly discovered that it was packed with everything from the news to cookery, and not his favourite shows. And England had people that watched it constantly?

Switching to Netflix, he quickly brought up the latest anime. Devilbaby Cryman? Whatever, it was interesting.

Unfortunately, he'd forgotten that Black Hat was in the room as the demon began to chuckle raucously at the depiction of demons. Smirking, he wiped a fake tear from under his monocle and coughed.

"Ah, mortals. Never cease to amaze me."

~~~

As Flug slept soundly, Black Hat made a call. A guttural language seeped from the speakers, and he replied in much the same way. As he explained his story, the angry shouting down the line grew and grew, until he was apprehensive of Flug awakening.

Eventually, when he'd gotten the response he'd wanted, Black Hat placed the phone down. Skulking out of the suite, he crept outside and ripped open a portal. Time to see a demon about another.

~~~

When he returned at roughly nine am, he was expecting Flug to still be asleep. He needed it, for sure. So it was rather shocking to walk in on the half human sobbing on the ground, curled around a pillow. With a perturbed cry, the hysterical man latched onto him, blubbering frantically.

"I thought you'd left me- I thought you'd- you'd left- I was-" gasped out the banshee and human hybrid wildly, raving mad and tormented by just the thought.

So that crossed off leaving Flug alone for long periods of time. The demon let the man huddle close to him, and began to mentally make a list of things that he could and could not do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHE WANTS TO KNO RHE   
> SECRETS THATS SHE  
> CANT TASTE IN MY  
> PHOTO


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes bitches I am twinkling and shining here's ur chapters have a virtual kiss mwah love you
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> For those who thought this was a part of Demon and Bag Man Png, I would like to issue a sincere apology. It seems that something got muddled up in my silly brain, and I confused this for a different story, aka the ACTUAL prequel.

__

The fact that Flug didn't seem to remember that he had to eat was an annoyance. Even more so was his complete disregard for sleep. The man had apparently awoken at around eleven pm, and simply panicked, rushing about and searching for his boss.

Banshees were nocturnal creatures by nature, so it seemed fitting that his little hybrid would have not fallen asleep. Especially not after exercising his little powers, oh no, no, no, no, no! However, this caused problems for his boss, who was very much not amused by his employee's escapades. Speaking of which, he needed to stop this silly separation issue.

As Flug settled down on the bed, Black Hat flipped open his laptop. As much as he despised technology, he supposed this would suffice. He typed 'separation issues and anxiety'. At least Google didn't judge him.

The first few links opened to sites about pets, and Black Hat rolled his eye heavily. He added a 'human' into his search, and suddenly more eligible websites appeared. Most talked about infants, but he supposed he could transpose them to fit his needs.

A particularly flowery site caught his interest. Not because of the elegant roses or swishy fonts, of course not, but the fact it had a chat room. Mothers from upperclass houses used this to learn how to help their precious brats, so he decided it might be of note.

Opening one chat, with a woman named _HelensMummyForever_. Whilst the name was ridiculous, she was the best person to speak to about this, if her recommendation were anything to go by. He typed meticulously, considering his opening line calculatingly.

LordBH; _You have been well recognised by this website as someone who understands the needs of someone with a specific range of issues._

HelensMummyForever; oh really? thats so nice! how can I help u?

LordBH; _What is the proper thing to do if the person in question, I.e a child, has panic attacks whenever one leaves their residence? Also, they often engage in behaviour similar to those with Seperation Anxiety and General Anxiety, if it helps._

HelensMummyForever; well, ive learnt that setting a scedule is really useful!!!!! :) also, if you try to tell them exactly wut ur doing wen u leave, it helps them calm down. wen I came home ten minutes late once, my kid was ballistic, so make sure you keep ur scedule tight and do things at times you've set up!

LordBH; _Thank you for your advice. Any other tips before we part?_

HelensMummyForever; try not to shout if they're real scared wen ur late home. or give them regular calls to make sure they're updated as often as possible :)

LordBH: _I shall heed your advice. Adieu, m'lady._

HelensMummyForever; bye!!!1!!1!!1

Black Hat felt physical pain after deciphering her words. Who wrote like that, other than a psychopath? It was impossible!

Disregarding her awful grammar and spelling, Black Hat set about deciding on what to do properly. He knew Flug would never stick to a schedule properly without someone to help him, but setting times for specific outings seemed a good prospect.

Black Hat knew that Flug had a phone he'd built himself, so there was no issue with calling him and updating on progress. However, as a whole, it didn't really help him any more than the animal sites. With a grumpy whine, he fell back onto the comforter on the bed.

Somehow, this did not wake Flug up. Instead, he grunted softly and flung an arm over his face. Gently, Black Hat removed the offending limb and stared at the ceiling. It was (nine in) the afternoon, but there he lay, curtains drawn and best scientist asleep like the little shit he was.

He supposed Flug might actually want to eat for once when he awoke, and threw himself out of bed. The demon strolled casually into the kitchen, and snapped his fingers. A large number of biscuits and cookies appeared, and he helped himself liberally. The plate refilled itself, and Black Hat helped himself to some more. And maybe some more. Okay, that was his last one- and he's eating more.

By the time that he's finished, he'd eaten three times his weight in cookies. However, he was still immaculately thin, and made sure to check that his stomach lay flat. Patting it in satisfaction, the Lord of Evil swished into the lounge and began to dance about the room, waltzing without a partner. Some lyrics floated from his mouth, and he was unaware he sang them.

" _People are strange, when you're a stranger_ ," he began, twirling so that his coat flowed just so, and then some. Letting the fabric flap behind him, he walked out onto the balcony, and surveyed the bright daylight of the city. " _Faces look ugly, when you're alone_."

" _Women seem wicked, when you're unwanted_ ," joined a surprisingly sweet voice behind him. He turned to see Flug, bagless but wearing his goggles, and standing on the balcony behind him. He wore a flowing shirt, and a pair of illegally tight trousers. Weren't those leggings? " _Streets are uneven when you're down_."

"I didn't possess the knowledge that you enjoyed those old films, Doctor," commented Black Hat nonchalantly. Flug shrugged, and stepped forward. He stood directly beside his boss and stared over the edge of the balcony.

"Y'know, if I jumped from here, I could probably experience what it's like to fly for the briefest moment."

"What in the Seven Rings of Hell, Flug."

With another noncommittal movement, Flug leaned heavily on the fencing. A bird flew by them, and squawked incessantly. Flug giggled, and held out a hand. The crow landed, far bigger than he'd thought it would be, and turned a beady eye to the scientist. Black Hat sighed exasperatedly as he recognised the corvidae, and slapped it to the ground.

As Flug yelped in surprise, the feathers on the bird melted into a suit, and the crunch of bones accompanied the transformation of animal to man. Cracking his neck, he turned to Flug and outstretched a hand.

"I am Asriel, at your service."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, I can make references to goetic demons and actually have them show up.
> 
>  
> 
> I actually went online and searched up parenting tactics for children with anxiety.
> 
> My FBI agent is so fricken confused
> 
>  
> 
> Again I am majorly sorry if you felt confused, because in the series Flug is not half banshee, but something else. No spoilers tho, read it to find out!!
> 
> I am so fricken sorry guys.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey bitches im updating
> 
>  
> 
> So it basically filler until we meet Lucy, and after that I'll end when they go home.

Asriel seemed every bit the stereotypical British guy. Blue eyes, brown hair, and a well made suit. Not to mention the absolutely pompous upper-Londoner accent he sported.

Flug, upon realising that this was another demon, immediately began to freak out. With a strangled screech, he ran inside and babbled out incoherent words of fear. Usually the sight would bring malevolent glee to Black Hat, but only when he was the one causing fear. He rounded on Asriel, ready to rip his face off twice.

"Oh Blacky, surely that can't be the scientific genius you so often boast about?" Questioned the Goetic, admiring his talons to avoid looking the furious demon in the eye.

"It is, you dimwitted, moronic, absolute pillowcase of a person. What are you doing here?" Retorted the eldritch, practically spitting acid. Asriel blinked innocently, folding his hands by his pale cheeks. He pouted, and somehow looked even less guilty, which was a miracle in and of itself.

"Can't I visit my favourite eldritch?"

"Not without permission," stated Black Hat, letting his claws curl inside his gloves. They tapped against the metal of the balcony fence, and he took great delight in Asriel's wariness. Laughing slightly, he made a decision.

Flug needed to see other demons eventually. Ones that wouldn't do what Highres did, and wouldn't hurt him. Well, that was stretching his faith a little bit, but it was mostly true. After all, not even Lucifer would touch one under his protection, especially not the one he'd specifically kept a close eye on.

Leading the Angel of Death into the living room, Black Hat swished out of the door, making toward the bedroom. A little lump shivered beneath the covers. It whined when he traced the top gently, and Flug peered out warily. Once he spotted his boss, he hesitantly crawled from the duvet, and glanced about.

"Is it... Gone?" He asked, trepidation colouring his tone. Black Hat shook his head. Squeaking in slight terror, Flug began to bury himself again, when a gloved hand rested upon his shoulder. Turning to face the eldritch, Flug made desperate motions to the door. With an exaggerated sigh, Black Hat threw him heavily over one arm and stood up.

"Do I weigh anything to you?" Flug gasped, gripping at the neck beside him.

"No. It's like holding a bunch of grapes," Black Hat replied, and his scientist grinned at the reference. A yellow glove clad hand rose, and snapped into a finger gun.

They came into the living room, and Flug's breathing became erratic, and his grip tightened. The pressure wasn't enough to be uncomfortable, but his boss would rather he didn't. Dropping him on the floor unceremoniously, Black Hat twirled into the kitchen, not at all bothered by his petrified half banshee.

"Hey," grinned Asriel, holding out a hand. Flug whimpered and backed against a wall. Oh hello there panic attack, how awful to see you again! Been lovely without you.

"I-I-I-I don't want-want any troub-ble," stuttered out Flug, trying not to look at Asriel. His gaze focused on the sky, and he took comfort in the plane passing overhead. A commercial line, easy jet, on its way to... Zimbabwe. Flug calmed down slightly, and slowly his panic attack halted its advance.

"Right. Well, as I've said, I'm Asriel, Angel of Death, blah blah blah," chattered Asriel, ignoring the state of the scientist. Flug's face had lit up the second he heard his name, and the demon was slightly worried how positively evil a man could look whilst cowering in the floor.

"I suppose," he began, rubbing his hands together malevolently, "that you're ASRIEL as it gets?"

There was a shout of rage from the kitchen, and Flug began to wink over enthusiastically and giggle. The Angel of Death winced, pain playing across his face, whilst a bemused half smile tortured the corners of his lips.

"Is this Asriel life? Or is this Fantasy?" Tried Flug, laughing hysterically at the undiluted shame that ran over Asriel. The disgust in his body language was so evident, you could taste it in Hawaii. As Flug prepared another pun, one to absolutely destroy the demon and send him to hell, tail between legs, Black Hat snapped his fingers and gagged him.

Indignantly, Flug kept quiet.

"Why're you here, Asriel?" Asked Black Hat, tiredly sipping champagne.

"Oh, I just wanted to meet Flug. I wish to god I hadn't now, but what's done is done."

Black Hat nodded wholeheartedly, and the two began to converse. Bored, the scientist wandered away, unable to take their celebrity gossip. He didn't need to know the name of Asmodeus' fifty ninth illegitimate son, goddamit! (It was Caleb, by the way.)

Crawling into bed, Flug decided to sleep. If Black Hat was right about his nature, he was nocturnal anyway, so screw it. He wondered if it would be hard, as the daylight was so bright, and the curtains were open slightly, and he was so used to nighttime dreaming-

He was asleep within seconds.

~~~

"So you're telling me, that Lucifer wants to get off of his throne, and visit me?"

"Yes."

"And that he wants to meet Flug?"

"Yes?"

"Well shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to make fan art, just say so. I'll give you my tumblr, cause I don't have anything else lol


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WANT YALL TO SEARCH UP BRITISH GCSES. AND TELL ME THAT I AM NOT JUSTIFIED BEING SLIGHTLY LATE. I never promised a solid update schedule, anyway.
> 
>  
> 
> But yeah, I am sorry that I'm late. Just finished those shitty tests that'll force me to go somewhere I don't wanna.

When Flug woke up, the stars had appeared. The sky was still pale, and he could see the faint glimmer of a sunset in the far horizon, red and gold and purple. It had probably been gorgeous, but he couldn't care less.

He was so tired. No matter that he'd been asleep for a long while, there was a thudding in his skull, like a million bees having a sweet rave. There was a spike of pain, and the bees became hornets.

Dragging himself from the bed, he limped around the room, trying to think of what to do. His brain was telling him something, but instead he glanced down at his feet. They were cold. Pulling a fluffy blanket over his shoulders, Flug stumbled out, moaning tiredly. He made his way to the kitchen, and nearly flopped on the floor. Managing to get a drink, he took pills for the headache that was building behind his eyeballs.

Staggering into the living room, Flug blinked owlishly at the three people in the couch. Asriel, Black Hat, and that guy in silver, with the pretty curved horns. Flug nodded in acknowledgement, and spun, ready to leave. A thought occurred to him, and he continued his spin around until he faced them again.

"Who're you?" He accused, pointing am ungloved finger at the silver guy, blearily noticing his bare hands. The guy stood, and smiled. Large wings brushed the ceiling, white and fluffy, like an angel. Shark like teeth glinted, and finally Flug realised what his brain had been telling him.

This was another demon.

"I am Luci-" the demon was cut off with a shout, a thrown lamp and the sound of running. The lamp hit him squarely in the jaw, knocking him over, and the others began to laugh. Black Hat coughed in an ill attempt to hide it. Feathers puffed up in indignation, and an offended look overtook Lucifer's face. Two flames popped up above his horns, and Black Hat took great pleasure in lighting a cigarette from one.

Placing the lit fag in a cigarette holder, he breathed in an elegant cloud, exhaling a hat shape. How? Well, he's Black Hat, that's how. Lucifer didn't bother to reprimand him, standing. Brushing off his suit, he sat down on the sofa, looking exceedingly miffed. He pointed to the direction Flug had ran, and opened his mouth to ask a question.

"What is he?"

"Half Banshee."

Silence.

" _Why_?" The eldritch shrugged cheekily, taking another drag. Blowing the smoke into the air, he snapped his fingers. A gramophone began to play Dans Macabre, and Black Hat leaned into his plush seat.

~~~

Another one. Another demon invited, or maybe just intruding. He couldn't take this, goddamit! He was on the verge of a panic attack, and he resented Black Hat momentarily, for letting those beasts just walk in, and just rest there. How could he, when he knew that Flug didn't want to see anyone? How dare he just ignore his top scientist? His _ONLY_ scientist? Tears were scrubbed away violently, and resolve as set.

Flug crouched inside the closet, now fully dressed and in the mood for death. Whether it was his death or the demon's, who gave a shit anymore? Not him.

The half banshee felt a heat travel over his face as he thought of the way Black Hat had laughed behind him. It wasn't his usual evil cackle, but a genuine snort, that had echoed through his brain for a while now. It repeated over and over, and he smiled at the realisation that it was him who'd caused that laugh, with a lamp. No, DAMMIT! He was supposed to be pissed at the Eldritch, but somehow... He wasn't.

He might apologise eventually, but for now, he wanted a weapon. Wether it included sharp edges and buzz saws was dependant on the microwave in the kitchen, and if there was a blender.

He wouldn't doubt it, from such a nice penthouse. Trust his boss to rent out a suite fit for the queen of England and all of her Royal family. The place was practically tiled with silver and lined with gold, not to mention encrusted with jewels! Okay, so the jewels were an exaggeration. For Christ's sake, there was silver on the freaking doorknobs.

With the greatest care, he snuck into the kitchen, silently dismantling the needed electronics. He knew that it probably wouldn't even harm the demon, but he had to try. His stomach slick with apprehension, Flug crept elegantly as a elephant, silent. He snuck behind the sofa, and wrapped a hand around the larger demon's throat, loose and threatening. The nozzle of his crude ray gun pressed softly against the temple of smooth white flesh, and Lucifer stiffened.

"State your purpose," he said, lips dangerously close to the pointed ear, ready to scream at a moments notice.

"Well, I was just coming up to ask exactly what sort of torture you wish upon that lowly half blooded scum bag, but," Lucifer flicked his gaze to where Flug rested his bag. There was a tense air as he twitched his finger on the trigger. "It seems as if now may not be the best of times."

The gun was lowered, slowly, and Flung made his way around the sofa, glaring. Black Hat looked unperturbed, continuing to smoke and bop his head to the rising violins. There was a click, and the ray gun was laid between them on the coffee table. It was closer to the scientist, but close enough to Lucifer's hand for him to be worried.

"Lucifer." A stiff hand was held out.

"Dr. Flug." Came the stiffer response, and the hand was shaken by a limp wrist. There was a coldness to the half-banshee that seemed to draw icicles down from the ceiling. Like Circe, there was an aura of power around the unassuming young man. "So, would you say there's a range of pain inflicting items in Hell?"

A steady grin spread over the King's face.

Now they were talking business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact; elephants are nearly silent and very graceful. How do I know this?
> 
> My grandfather went camping when he was mining in the bush. His camp woke up one morning to find huge piles of shit everywhere. Apparently, two different troops of elephant had come through, taken a dump and fucked off. Without waking up trained soldiers.
> 
> So yeah.
> 
>  
> 
> Again, apologies at the lateness. I wrote this in five minute bursts between revision.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all are gonna hate me. And I'm gonna live it.
> 
>  
> 
> Comment or no updates.
> 
> I make the rules.


End file.
